Naruto Sarutobi Senju
by mjkieser
Summary: What if Naruto was born a Senju? What if he was adopted by the Sarutobi clan because his whole clan was killed in the Kyubbi attack? What if instead of having the Kyubbi sealed in him he had Hanta the Hunter Celestial Guardian? I have some OC's and some personality changes. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

XXXX

Author's note: I do not own Naruto or any other Characters

It was October 10 in a small room in the farthest corner of the clan compound a woman of 39 was given birth to a baby boy. "ARRRGHHHH" the mother screamed in pain. She was in so much pain. The birth was to be a simple one. One of the Midwives was holding her hand.

"Push, push your almost there. You are about 7 centimeters dilated" Said the midwife at the other end of the table.

"ARRGH" the mother pushed. "ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH" with one final push the baby was out. The mid wife grabbed the baby and wrapped it in a blanket to keep it warm. She said, "It is a boy". You could just here the women call out the name of the baby "Naruto". The other midwives were consoling the women that just gave a difficult birth. The husband of said woman was cutting the umbilical cord of the baby that was just birthed. The woman with the baby walked over to the bath to clean it. When a man came in she did not here the whole conversation but heard, "-Come quick the Kyubbi is attacking the village and the Hokage wants all available ninja to assist him". The man that just walked in said. The father looked at his son before the house wife told him to go and protect the village. Before the Father left he said, "Make sure my wife and son are okay" The midwives nodded. The rest of the midwives went to treat the wife. Once the wife was stabilized she dozed off. The elders of the clan came into the room. The Mid wives said, "Elders why are you here is it referring the boy".

"Yes we need him" said an elder with a long grey beard. Even if the midwives wanted to do something so that the elders did not take him they could not because the boy was clan property. The closest elder grabbed the boy in the blue blanket and walked back to the ritual room outside of the clan compound.

XXXX

On the battle field

XXXX

The Father of the boy that was just taken away was fighting along the Sandaime while the Yondaime was away. He took out several kunai and launched several at the evil, red fox spirit. This did nothing though. He did not want to use his Naginata because he did not want to get close to the Kyubbi. The Kyubbi let out a loud roar then used a stronger version of **Ōkina burēkusurū **(great breakthrough) the ninja jumped out of the way, but it hit something else. The ninja looked behind them and saw that the most of the Senju compound was torn to shreds. The Father looked in horror his wife and son were now dead he let out a scream and attacked with all of his might unknowing that his son was not dead at all.

XXXX

At the sealing ritual

XXXX

The Senju was a special clan that always had some way to deal with bijuus one was a Celestial guardian that was sealed in one of their own and they container would be the watcher of the Bijuus because the Celestial guardian would be able to control the demon. Since the last container was about to die they needed to find another container. Naruto was the only baby that there was at the moment and they needed the container to get used to the Guardian just like the Jinchuuriki got used to their Bijuus. Currently the 10 elders were extracting the Guardian from the last container. One of them grabbed two twin daggers that were curved and made of gold like metal. Their hilts had the face of the Guardian. The Guardian of hunting Hanta (Means hunter in Japanese) and put them in a box with instructions on how to use them, and a letter explain what happened next to the newborn baby while the others subdued the Guardian. Then they all got ready for the Guardian sealing. They screamed "**Hogo-sha no shīru**" (This jutsu allows the users to seal a strong being but must sacrifice their life. Jutsu requires 10 souls to seal.) The Guardian started to flow into Naruto's Back. The baby cried at this. Two minuets the sealing was done the elders bodies dropped dead.

XXXX

Four hours after the Kyubbi attack.

XXXX

The Kyubbi was now sealed into the Yondaime's baby (Just like in the anime no one knew). The law about Minori (Truth in Japanese) was just made. The Sandaime told all available ninja's to search for survivors that were not found. Asuma was looking around the Senju compound; so far they have not found any Senju's that survived the attack. He had already grabbed all of the family scrolls in the family vault for Tsunade who was out of the village at the time of the attack or any survivors but at the looks of it the scrolls would probably just go to Tsunade. Asuma was about to quit because there seemed to be no one that survived when he passed a slightly damaged and he could he of sworn that he heard a baby cry. He decided to investigate. He opened the door and moved the rubble and saw a sealing circle with a small baby on his stomach in the middle with 10 elders dead surrounding. He was rushing to the baby that was crying when he tripped over a box. He opened the box and found the letter, two curved twin swords and instructions to the swords near the baby. The baby was the son of Ai and Yuto Senju and the grandson of Tobirama Senju and grand nephew of Hashirama Senju the Nidaime and Shodiame, and he has Hanta the Celestial Guardian sealed in him. He was the last of the Senju other than Tsunade Senju granddaughter of Hashirama and his cousin. He had to get this baby to the Sandaime. Asuma grabbed the baby and the box with all of its contents and ran towards the Hokage tower. He ran into Kurenai who was reporting back from the Akimichi compound. She saw Asuma and said hi. Then she heard a baby crying. She asked, "Asuma what do you have there?"

"I cannot talk about it right know come with me to the Hokage Tower" he said grabbing her hand and running toward the tower.

XXXX

In Hiruzen's office

XXXX

"I see so the question is who is going to take him in" The Sandaime said before noticing Asuma was playing with the Naruto by tickling its stomach. The baby was laughing a very exuberant laugh. After tickling its stomach the Naruto grabbed one of Asuma's finger's and gave it a tight squeeze well as tight as a baby can squeeze. Kurenai was laughing at her comrade. Asuma then looked up. "Um sorry dad I was not listening. What did you say?"

"I said who should adopt Naruto but I think he has taken a liking to you" He said while Kurenai was looking at Asuma in a new light.

"What are you saying?" Asuma asked

"I am saying that you should adopt Naruto because you seem to like him and he likes you" Hiruzen said.

"Really are you sure Kurenai would probably be a better parent than me" Asuma stated.

"I do not think so Asuma he really likes you and I do not to mess with that" She said.

"Okay I will do it but Kurenai you will help me on the things I do not know" Asuma said.

"Okay" She replied

"Okay Son here is the papers just fill it out and he will be yours.

XXXX

Several hours later

XXXX

After several hours Asuma was now a father and Kurenai was the secondary guardian if anything happened to Asuma. Naruto was now Naruto Senju Sarutobi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Asuma as a Parent

XXXX  
Author's Note: I do not own any Naruto characters other than my OC's Minori and Hanta

XXXX

It has been five years since the Kyubbi attack. Naruto was sitting against a tree while relaxing. He has grey hair sort of like a certain Hokage. He is wearing a blue shirt with black pants and black sandals. He was staring at the tree. He was trying to understand the Tree while waiting for his father to come from his meeting with the old man He studied the tree with the roots and hot they were like the transportation for the nutrients to get to the tree while the leaves help get it food. He touched the roots and followed them up the trunk. Unbeknownst to Naruto the tree began to look healthier. It had greener leaves and a darker trunk. His father came and greeted him, "Hey what are you doing" this freaked out Naruto that it made him jump. He turned around and saw that it was his dad.

"Oh hey Tou-san I was just trying to understand this tree" Naruto stated. Asuma looked at Naruto. He then just said "Well come on we have to go home" Then Naruto took his hand off the tree and said, "Okay Tou-san" but before Naruto could move Asuma noticed the difference going on in the tree. He was very confused he decided to look into it. Naruto walked over to his dad. Asuma picked Naruto up and put him on his shoulders. Naruto started to giggle as they walked people stood their shocked. Asuma was the last person that would play with a child.

Then someone said, "Asuma who is the kid?" Then that person felt a large amount of killing intent that he was almost paralyzed.

"This kid happens to be my son and if you have a problem with that then you can take it up with me" said before he resumed his walk with Naruto looking at them confused. The civilians were confused to but because they were wondering who was the mother.

Back with Asuma and Naruto, Naruto said, "Daddy why did they say that?"

"Well some people never saw you before" Asuma said while thinking I have to tell him soon. They kept walking and Naruto was in a better mood. No one questioned Asuma until they ran into Kurenai.

"Hey Asuma, Naruto how are you today?" she asked.

"Well tou-san just came back from a meeting and we are going back home for dinner" replied Naruto.

"Well Asuma, Naruto I was going to this new ramen stand for dinner do you want to come?" Kurenai asked. Naruto's eyes lit up like a fire cracker. Although his favorite meal was steak dumplings ramen was a close second.

"Sure" Asuma said.

XXXX

At Ichiraku's

XXXX

The two adults and Naruto were sitting in the bar and they were eating a bowl of ramen. Naruto noticed that the adults were chatting quietly. Then he pulled out some money and put it on the counter and said, "Tou-san I am going to Jiji-san" Asuma replied with a swift nod. Naruto was running through the village and into the Hokage's Tower. He was about to enter the building but he heard people talking. Not wanting to be rude Naruto waited for the person to leaving. He heard a person say that he is going to be the Hokage and then running out of the office. "Hey Jiji-san what was that about?" Naruto asked while entering the room. The Sandaime smiled at the sight of his adopted grandson.

"That was Minori Uzumaki. He is an orphan who lost his parents in the Kyubbi attack. I look after him sometimes. He claims that he wants to be the Hokage, so that people can acknowledge his existence" Hiruzen said. What Naruto said next surprised the Sandaime.

"Jiji what does it mean to be the Hokage?" asked Naruto

"Well it is something that was in all of the past okay Hokage's it is the will of fire. The will of fire is the will to protect all of the people on the village even at the cost of one's life. We Hokage's would give are life to protect anyone even someone that we do not like. That is what it means to be the Hokage" Hiruzen said.

"Wow I never knew thanks Jiji-san" said Naruto as he ran out of the room leaving the Sandaime with a smile.

XXXX

Back at home with Naruto

XXXX

Naruto was sitting at home near a window looking up at the Hokage Monument. There was Hiroshima Senju, Tobirama Senju, Jiji-san, and Minato Namikaze. I want to be just like those Hokage's I want to inherent the will of fire" Naruto was sitting when Asuma walked in with Kurenai. "Hey Tou-san and Kurenai-san" Naruto said.

"Hey son I will be right back just keep Kurenai-chan company until I am back" Asuma said.

"Hey um, Kurenai-san do you want something to drink?" Naruto asked. Kurenai said yes and Naruto came back with three drinks one for him, Kurenai-san and Tou-san if he wants it. When he sat down Asuma walked in with a box and two letters in his hands. He sat by Kurenai-san and displayed the three items on the table in front of them.

"Okay Naruto Kurenai-chan and I have something to tell you-" Asuma paused for am minute remembering what happened at Ichiraku's.

XXXX

Flashback

XXXX

_"Kurenai-chan I have to tell him he is adopted" Asuma said._

_ "What Asuma you haven't told him yet?" Kurenai asked_

_ "No I wanted to wait until he was in the Academy to tell him, but some civilian decided to call me out and asked who the kid was" Asuma said._

_ "Then what are you waiting for?"Kurenai asked looking a little annoyed. _

_ "I was wondering if you could be there because you will be his legal guardian if anything happens to me" Asuma said._

_ Kurenai said, "Fine, when are you going to tell him?" Asuma was about to answer but Naruto said that he was going to see the old man._

_ "I was thinking tonight" Asuma said resuming the conversation._

_ "Okay I will be there" Kurenai said._

XXXX

End Flashback

XXXX

- Naruto what I am going to tell you may be hard to hear do you understand?" Asuma asked. Naruto nodded so Asuma resumed, "Naruto on the day when the Kyubbi attacked I found you and took you in and raised you as one of my own" Asuma with a sad look on his face. Naruto looked at his Tou-san with a shock on his face. He then asked, "You are saying that I am adopted?" Asuma nodded and then Naruto continued, "Who did I belong to" With a small frown on his face.

"This letter might help with that" Kurenai said as she handed Naruto the letter.

XXXX

The letter

XXXX

_Dear to this may concern,_

"_If you are reading this letter then the sealing was successful. We the 10 elders of the Senju clan have sealed Hantā the Hunter Celestial Guardian into this baby Naruto Senju. Naruto Senju is the baby of Ai yuki and Yuto Senju. This baby is very important. Please take care of it because it is the grandson of the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju this also mean he is the grand nephew of the Shodaime Hashirama Senju. We believe he also has the Shodaime Hokage's Kekkei Genkai of wood release but are not sure but we are sure he is like Tobirama and has a complete mastery over Suiton: Water Release. We are almost positive that he has an Ice kekkei Genkai from his mother's side of the family known as Hyōton (Ice release). His mother is also pretty good healer. He also has the possession of the Hantā no yumi_ _naifu (Hunter bow knives) see instructions on knives for more information. Also he is the last Senju, so please bring this baby to the Hokage after you are done reading this."_

_ Sincerely Elders Senju_

XXXX

End of letter

XXXX

Naruto was very shocked. There were a lot of things to take in. Asuma started to talk again, "After I read that letter I rushed to the Hokage Tower and ran into the Kurenai-chan. She and I then went to the Tower. When the Hokage read the letter he said someone had to adopt him but then he noticed that I was playing with you and you were giggling like a very happy child so he allowed me to adopt you. I also made Kurenai your second Guardian if anything happened to me" Asuma said before continuing, "If you are mad at me I get it and I will leave you alone" Asuma stated, but he was surprised when Naruto hugged him with and said, "Thank you Tou-san. Thank you for taking me in, and thank you to Kurenai-san for accepting me. Can we go to the Hokage though I want to do something with my name?" Naruto asked. Even though they were shocked they said yes, but before they left they grabbed the Hantā no yumi naifu and the instructions and put them in Naruto's Jacket.

XXXX

Several minutes later at the Hokage Tower

XXXX

"Hey Jiji I have something to ask you?" Naruto said as he, Asuma, and Kurenai walked in.

"Sure what is it?" the Sandaime said.

"I want to change my name" Naruto said. The room then saddens a bit.

"You told him then Asuma?" asked the Sandaime.

"Yes father" Asuma said with a sad expression

"Okay then what do you want to change it to Naruto?" asked the Sandaime.

"I want to change it to Naruto Sarutobi Senju" said Naruto and the sad expressions turned into happy smiles. "I figured since I am the last Senju I should uphold the family name, but even though he is not my real father he is still my Tou-san and you are still my Jiji" Naruto said. This touched everyone's heart. Asuma hugged Naruto and he hugged back.

"Okay then your new name from now on is Naruto Sarutobi Senju" Hiruzen said.

Then Naruto asked some questions, "I have a couple questions though 1. What is the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai, and how do I figure out if I have it? 2. How do I use Hyōton. is Hantā no yumi naifu, and how do I use it? and 4. What do they mean when they say I have Hantā the Hunter Celestial Guardian sealed in me? Also what were my parents like?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen answered with, "Those are all good questions as I answer them please no questions. For the first one his Kekkei Genkai is Mokuton (wood release) it is a mixture of Doton (Earth release) and Suiton. It is also said to help control Bijuus like the Kyubbi. As to how we figure it out-" He was saying before Asuma interrupted him, "He has it I saw it before we came here. He was touching a tree and it was very vibrant, and when he took his hand off of the tree it went back to normal" Then Hiruzen continued, "Hyōton is a mix of Fūton (Wind release) and Suiton. As to how you use I would not know but maybe some one from the Yuki clan can help you. For the Hantā no yumi naifu they are curved blades that were favored by Hantā the Celestial Guardian. They are two blades that if joint at the hilt it becomes a bow and you can use chakra to make the string and the arrows. It can only be used by people with the Hantā sealed in them. Hantā was sealed in you because the last container was dying and you were the only baby that was young enough to be compatible with the Celestial Guardian. The other reason is it is to help you keep the Kyubbi Jinchuuriki in control. The way to find the Jinchuuriki is when you fight each other you will both be in a state in where you look like you are doing nothing but you will actually be in each other's mindscape" Hiruzen said.

Naruto was once again in a state of shock. It took him a while to take it all in. Then he asked, "Am I going to get trained to use Mokuton, the blades and Hantā?"

Then Asuma answered, "No we will be guides in your training but Hantā will train you. To reach her you just have to meditate, but for regular things I will be your sensei and then when you are eight years old you will go to the Academy like all the regular kids in town. Also we collected all of the scrolls from your clan's vault and once you get to the academy we will give you all of them and I will help you master them. Then when you pass the Graduation exam at 13 you will be assigned a Jonin sensei and they will take over for me" Asuma said.

"Wow that is so cool Tou-san but can you be my Jonin sensei please?" Naruto asked.

"Normally we would say no because it shows favoritism but you would have to ask the Hokage" Asuma said. Then Naruto turned to his Jiji and used puppy eyed no jutsu.

"Ah please stop I cannot say no to that. I will say yes to this for two reasons. 1 he is technically not your biological son, and 2. If you promise no favoritism Asuma" The Hokage said.

"Yes I agree" Asuma said.

"Then when Naruto Graduates you will be his sensei" Hiruzen said.

Then Naruto screamed "Yessssssssss!"

"Okay Naruto calm down. As for your last question I did not no your mother personally other than that she was from originally from Kiri and was from the clan Yuki clan in which they hold the Kekkei Genkai for ice which you have now and know about, and that she was a very gentle spirit. But I do know about your father since he was my sensei's son. Yuto was a very kind spirit much like your grandfather but he was never afraid to kill people when it came to protecting his precious people and our village. He was also a very skilled swords men. He also had a very fine grasp of water manipulation but not as quite as good as you and your grandfather" Hiruzen said.

"Oh thank you for the information. I will be just like my father and I will make my mother proud" Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Getting training teachers

XXXX

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto.

XXXX

It has been three days since he found out he was adopted. He was currently sitting in the Hokage's office reading the scroll that would teach him how to use the Hantā no yumi naifu.

XXXX

The begging of the scroll

XXXX

_Hantā no yumi naifu directions:_

_ "The Hantā no yumi naifu are two slightly curved Sais with two twin spinners. They are white in color but have a grayish tint to them. There hilts are one deer face and one wolf face with emerald, and red eyes. The hilts are designed so that the user can connect them. This will allow the user to grab the middle of the hilts so the user can use them as a bow. Although the sai's do not have a string or arrows the user can use chakra to make such items. The weapons are designed so once the user makes contact with the connected hilts the hilts will start to siphon chakra from the user. Arrows since they are pure chakra cannot be blocked or destroyed only evaded. Although the weapons are mostly for the use of being a bow as swords them self are very dangerous. This is why the Hantā no yumi naifu are the perfect weapons for close and long range. Although dangerous to enemies the same can be said to the user if the user has low reserves or horrible chakra control."_

XXXX

The end of the scroll

XXXX

Naruto look at the swords in his hands. He attached the hilts and grabbed the middle. Immediately he felt that his chakra was being taken. He saw the string and pulled on it. Immediately there sitting in-between two of his fingers was a chakra arrow. He then proceeded to let it go, but was stopped by the hokage when he said, "Naruto stop!" Naruto did with a sad look on his face thinking he did something. Hiruzen noticed this and continued to speak, "Naruto you did not do anything wrong but if you released that arrow in here then it would make a huge hole in the wall".

After hearing this Naruto brightened. He released the hilt and said, "Oh okay is there a training ground where I can practice?"

"Ye there is. The training ground is called 'training ground 44'. Here is a map to the area" Hiruzen said while handing Naruto a slip of paper. He then continued, "Naruto I want you to be careful there. Training ground 44 is sort of dangerous" Naruto said that he would be careful and then ran off.

XXXX

At the entrance to training ground 44

XXXX

Naruto was standing in front of a big gate that said "Dangerous enter at your own risk" there was a small stand that had a few wavers on it. There was a pile for completed ones and non completed ones. He looked over the completed ones to find that there was already a person in the area by the name of Anko Mitarashi. Naruto took a weaver and went to a nearby stump to fill it out. When he was done he put the form in the completed slot and walked into the dark forest. Naruto walked for 5 minutes before he stopped in a clearing. He grabbed some ink and marked several trees. He then grabbed the Hantā no yumi naifu. He then joined their ends. He grabbed the middle and again his chakra was siphoned. He positioned himself 10 feet away from the trees. He then touched the chakra string and pulled it back. The chakra arrow was in the same position as last time. He target one of the trees. He let his arrow fly whish in the future would prove to be very troublesome. The arrow hit his mark dead on and then some. The chakra arrow flew straight through the tree and exploded about thirty feet away from the tree. Naruto was shocked at what just happened. He ran through the forest towards the explosion.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage tower Asuma was talking to the Hokage when he heard an explosion from training ground 44 he then, "What was that?"

The Sandaime responded with "Naruto". This freaked Asuma out. Two seconds later Asuma was running down the street towards area 44 with the Hokage on his heels saying Naruto. Back in training ground 44 Naruto finally made it to the explosion site. What he saw sent shivers up his spine. There were many trees that were split apart or burnt, but what really scared him was the body in the center of the massive explosion. Naruto ran over to the body. On first sight he saw that she had severe chakra burn and chakra exhaustion. He grabbed the body and placed his hand on her neck to see if she still had a pulse, thankfully she did. Naruto then looked around to see where her ninja pack was. He found her pack near a split tree it was a little burnt but mostly intact. He rummaged through it until he found some bandages and burn ointment. He then went back to her body. He applied the ointment, and then the bandages. When he was done with that Asuma and the Sandaime came into view.

"Naruto are you okay?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah I am fine but this woman is not. I administrated first aid for her burns but she needs medical attention" Naruto said. Asuma picked up the body. Hiruzen looked at the woman's face and notice that this was none other than Anko Mitarashi the black serpent mistress.

Then Hiruzen then asked, "Naruto how did this happen?"

"Well I was 40 feet south of this location. I decided to set up some targets. Then I followed the instructions on the scroll and I fired the arrow. I did not expect it to go through several trees and explode. I am very sorry" Naruto said with a sad expression on his face. Hiruzen patted Naruto on the back knowing that it was not Naruto's fault.

"Naruto I know it is not your fault but you need to learn to control that power. I wonder if you contact Hantā would she be able to help." Hiruzen said.

"I do not know I have not tried to contact her" Naruto responded.

Then Asuma said, "Well regardless we still have to get Anko to the hospital". With that they all ran towards the hospital.

XXXX

At the hospital

XXXX

Naruto was sitting in a chair next to Anko's bed when Hiruzen came up to him, "Hey Naruto I wanted to see you about contacting Hantā for your training on controlling the power of your Hantā No yumi naifu"

"Well I have not actually tried to contact her I do not really know how to" Naruto said.

"Oh it should be easy. I think you just have to meditate on it" Hiruzen told him.

"Wow that seems easy. I will give it a go" Naruto said while getting in a full lotus position so he could meditate. Naruto closed his eyes and paced his heart beat.

XXXX

In his seal

XXXX

Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto was now sitting in the middle of a forest with very vibrant colors. There was several path ways in the forest. There was the middle one that was larger than the other two. Naruto decided to take that one. Naruto continued on the path until Naruto got to a clearing with a large oval cage. Naruto walked towards the cage. He did not get 4 feet closer when he heard, "**Hello young one. I am not surprised that you found a way to contact me. What is it that you want?" **asked a woman with an outfit resembling leaves. She had two daggers on her side and a very elegant looking bow with bits of emerald engraved in it. She also had a quiver of tri arrows. They are arrows that resemble tridents.

Naruto nervously said, "Um I wanted to know if you can help me to train with the Hantā no yumi naifu. I want to know this because if I cannot control its power then I could hurt many people".

"**Hmm you seem to care for other people's well being. That is a noble and great quality to have in a person. I will help you on one condition. That condition is you get rid of the cage. Now I know this sounds like you will be releasing me but it won't it will just allow me to roam free in your mindscape. I want you to do this because I want to hang out with my deer and wolves. These are my personal summons, and any container I have has a chance to summon them. The deer are for traveling and the wolves are for hunting. If you do this you could possibly be able to sign there summoning contracts**" Hantā said.

Naruto thought for a couple seconds and then says, "Okay I will release you". Naruto walked to the cage. It had a symbol that had two tridents like symbols at the end with a line going through them, and a small line going through the other line (Senju clan symbol). He looked at the strange symbol. He touched it and the seal started to fade. Then the cage swung open.

"**Thank you Naruto. Come on we have to get you the summoning contracts, and then I can train you**" Hantā said. Naruto walked along side of the spirit. As they walked they got back to where Naruto had woken up. Then Hantā turned to him and asked, "**Do you want to see the Dear boss or the Wolf boss**. **The Deer boss is Mori (Forest), and the Wolf boss is Pakku (Pack)?" **

"Um I would like to see Moriplease" Naruto stated. Hantā nodded and they took the path to the left of Hantā's path. They walked in silence until they reached a clearing where there were several deer lounging around. Hantā walked and petted some of the deer. Naruto did similar and was surprised that the deer did not run away. Then Hantā stopped at one of the biggest deer Naruto has ever seen. The deer spoke, "**Hantā what are you doing here, and who this youngster is?" **

"**Hello Mori this is Naruto he is my current container and he wants the summoning contracts of both you and Pakku" **Hantā said.

"**Well I will test him first" **Mori said. "**Okay Naruto get on my back. If you can stay on my back for an hour then I will give you the summoning contract**" Mori said.

"Okay that sounds simple enough" Naruto said while he got onto Mori's back little did he know that would be most difficult hour in Naruto's life. Mori jumped of his hind legs with an incredible speed. Naruto was so shocked he almost let go. Naruto started to climb the back of Mori towards his head. Naruto grabbed the scruff of Mori's neck as Mori bucked around like a bull. Naruto continued to climb up but fell down and would have hit the ground had he not grabbed one of Mori's antlers. He was barely hanging on as Mori pranced around jumping up around the clearing reaching very high altitudes. Naruto swung his legs up to grab the antlers with his legs. Once he did that it was just a matter of climbing up. Naruto shimmied his way to the top of the antler and he flipped over to land on ht top part of the antler. Naruto then walked along the antler to Mori's head. Once he reached the top of Mori's head he just held on the best he could for the remainder of the hour. Once Mori announced that the hour was up Naruto relaxed on top of his head. Slowly he made his way back down to Mori's back and he then jumped off of him towards the ground. Naruto then asked, "So when do I get the contract?"

"**You get it now**" Mori said as a scroll poofed in front of Naruto. Mori continued, "**First you have to sign your name in the blank spot with your blood the put your finger prints on the bottom of the scroll. Then I will assign two summons to be your personal summons but you still can summon any of us**" Mori said as Naruto did exactly what Mori said. Mori said, "**Your personal summons will be Kyanopī (Canopy) and Rūtsu (Roots). You personal summons are my son and daughter. Kyanopī and Rūtsu get out here**" the large deer said. Then two smaller deer's ran to Mori. "Yes father what you want" The girl deer said. Mori then introduced them, "**This is Kyanopī**" he said pointing to the girl deer. "**And this is Rūtsu**" He said pointing to the boy deer. "**Kyanopī, Rūtsu this will be your personal summoner his name is Naruto**" Mori said pointing to Naruto with his hoof.

The two then bowed and said in unison, "Hello Naruto it will be a pleasure to work with you" Naruto walked up to them and scratched their heads and they starting pounding the ground with pleasure.

"I like you guys" Naruto said.

Then Hantā interjected "**Oaky Naruto now we need to go see Pakku**"

"Okay bye guys" Naruto said as he and Hantā headed back to where they started. They again walked in silence .Once they reached the beginning they followed the path to the right of where Hantā's cages use to be. They walked until they reached a cave. Naruto stepped across the stretch hold to see a whole pack of wolves. He started to get nervous until Hantā reassured him they would not attack him. They continued to walk until they reached the back of the cave where a large female Wolf was feeding some young wolf pups. Hantā walked up to her and spoke, "**Hello Pakku I see that it is feeding time**"

The large wolf looked up to see Hantā standing in front of her with a boy behind her. "**Hello Hantā how are you, and who is the young pup behind you?**" Pakku asked.

"**This is Naruto he is my current container. He is looking to get the summoning contract**" Hantā replied.

"**He does well then I guess I will have to test him then. Okay pup your test will be you have to try to hide from for an hour and if you can elude me for that long I will give you the summoning contract**"

Naruto agreed but he was very wary because his last test was pretty hard. Pakku gave him a head start. Naruto ran out of the cave. He headed south. He kept running until he saw a small river. He jumped into the water to get rid of his scent trail. After a while of running he heard something approaching him fast. He picked up his pace and then found himself of the deer forest. He decided to go to the deer to mix their scent with his own making it harder to track him. After hanging out with the deer for about ten minutes he left. He ran back to the wolf cave thinking that the hour was almost over. Once he got to the cave he was tackled by Pakku. "Does this mean I fail?" Naruto asked.

"**No you passed thirty minutes earlier but I could not find you to tell you. Where were you?**" Pakku asked.

"I was with the deer to mix my scent with theirs making it almost impossible to track" Naruto said Pakku looked at Naruto with surprise.

She then said, "**Grr why did I not choose to look there. None the less let's go in and get the next process over**" She and Naruto walked into the cave. They walked to the back where Hantā waited. Pakku again spoke as the summoning scroll appeared in front of Naruto, "**Okay you already know the process so do it. You will be given two personal summons. Ashi (paw) and Inu (Canine) get in here**" Pakku growled. Then two wolfs that were smaller than Pakku bounded in front of Naruto.

"What do you want mother?" The smaller of the two wolves asked.

"**I want to introduce you to your personal summoner Naruto. Naruto this is Aisha and Inu my two sons**" Pakku introduced them. Naruto walked over to them.

"Hello I can't wait to work with you" Naruto said.

"Likewise" The two wolves said as they bowed.

"**Okay Naruto now that you have your summons we can work on the Hantā no yumi naifu, but we will do that tomorrow. Also we will only work on it while you are asleep to not interrupt any part of your day. You also need to go back to the real world. Also if you can get someone to teach you the summoning jutsu**"Hantā said.

"Okay bye Hantā, Pakku, Aisha and Inu" Naruto said. Then Naruto started to exit out of the seal.

XXXX

Outside of the seal

XXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw the white of the hospital walls. He looked to his right to see the women he hurt laying there watching him. He then said, "Hello how are you doing?"

"Hi I am fine considering I almost died" She said.

"Um yeah sorry about that" Naruto said. Anko looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about? I was hit with a very powerful attack. You couldn't possibly make an attack that strong. You are not even in the Academy yet kid" She said.

"Well I have this weapon that is really strong from my ancestors and I was trying it out and it injured you" Naruto said pulling out his knives, and connecting them he then walked over to the window opened it. He then saw a huge rock next to the Hokage Mountain. He took aim and fired. In the next instance the rock was obliterated. He then looked back at Anko. "See I really did do it and I am sorry about it" He said.

Anko was looking at the kid "Wow I guess you did I am impressed" Just then the Hokage and Asuma walked into the room. They looked in and saw Naruto.

"Naruto you're awake. What happened here?" Asuma said

"Um I don't know what you mean by awake and this woman did not believe me when I said that I injured her so I demonstrated the power of the Hantā no yumi naifu" Naruto replied.

"Well when you went to meet Hantā you went into a coma like state. You have been out for four days" Hiruzen said.

"Oh well I guess I was in the seal for a long time. That reminds me Hantā asked me to tell you to teach me the summoning jutsu" Naruto said.

"Why do you need to learn that jutsu? You do not even have any summons" Asuma asked.

"Actually I do I have four personal summons two from the wolf clan and two from the deer clan. I met them in the seal. Apparently they are Hantā's personal summons and any container usually can summon them" Naruto replied.

Asuma stepped forward, "I would be happy to teach you but some other time".

"Hokage-sama did this gaki really put me in the hospital? I mean he is so small how can he do this much damage to me?" Anko questioned.

"It is true he has immense power and he needs to learn to control it. Which reminds me what did Hantā say?" Hiruzen said to Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "She said she would train me but she will do it tomorrow and while I sleep" Naruto stated.

"Okay Naruto now that we got that done I think I found a person to help you with your special ability" Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and then he continued, "Well when you are ready then meet me at the tower" again Naruto nodded.

Then the Hokage left. Almost immediately Naruto's stomach growled. He sheepishly laughed, and Asuma said, "Come on Naruto lets go get lunch. I will buy your favorite steak dumplings".

After Asuma said that Naruto was jumping with excitement and was about to walk out when Anko spoke, "Naruto can I talk to you for a second" Naruto nodded and told his adopted father that he would be out in a second. "Naruto I am impressed in your power and I am one that is not easily impressed. I acknowledge as good but you can always be better. If you need it I can help you train in Taijutsu, stealth, and dodging things, throwing weapons, and I can get a friend to help with Genjutsu if needed" Anko said.

"Thanks Anko I would like that but now I got to go, and I am sorry for what happened. Goodbye" Naruto as he left. When he exited Anko's room he ran into Asuma. He asked what Anko wanted. Naruto told him she offered to help him in Taijutsu and also get a friend to help to help in Genjutsu. Asuma accepted that and they went to lunch.

XXXX

Thirty minutes later after lunch in the Hokage tower

XXXX

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's tower next to his father. There was an Anbu standing next to the Hokage. He was wearing a cat's ANBU mask with the general ANBU outfit with a simple sword. "Naruto this is Tenzō he will help you with your Mokuton Kekkei Genkai because he also ha Mokuton but not by means of birth" Hiruzen said.

Naruto said, "Hello Tenzō-sensei I cannot wait to work with you!" he said happily.

Then Tenzo spoke in the most monotones tone and said, "Likewise".

"Okay now that we have covered the basics Asuma will help you with tactical skills along with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, Tenzō will help you with your Kekkei Genkai, and Hantā will help you with your blades and controlling her power" Hiruzen said.

Then Naruto interjected, "Anko also said that I impressed her and she will help me with Taijutsu, stealth and dodging, throwing weapons, and her she also said her friend will help me with Genjutsu" Hiruzen nodded.

"Well Naruto with all of these teachers and your clan Jutsu's I think you might be the greatest Ninja I have ever seen if you are committed" Hiruzen said. Everyone agreed. Tomorrow Naruto will start his training.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 torture uh I mean training

XXXX

Author's note: I do not own Naruto only my Oc's

XXXX

Naruto woke up around 4 o'clock. He was super excited. Today was the day he would get training. First he would work on tactical training with tou-san for an hour then he would work on regular ninjutsu. Sometimes he would alternate from training to studying because what use if you are a great ninja but you are not smart. He could not do clan ninjutsu because they required to at least have a very good understanding of chakra, also they were very dangerous if the wrong amount of chakra was put into the jutsu. He would work on regular ninjutsu for 3 hours. Then he would work on stealth, dodging, Taijutsu, and throwing weapons with Anko for about 7 hours. After that Anko will hand him over to her friend for Genjutsu training for about 2 hours. Then he would work on his Mokuton with Tenzō for about 3 hours. Then he had 4 hours to himself. When he went to bed he would train with Hantā for 5 hours and sleep until the process started all over again. He walked over to his dresser grabbed a blue muscle tight shirt and a black pair of shorts. He then got the rest of his wardrobe and went to take a shower. After a ten minute shower Naruto walked out of his room feeling renewed. He went to the kitchen of his house which was the main house of the Sarutobi clan compound. Jiji was sitting their enjoying some morning tea before he went to the Hokage Tower to tackle his worst enemy, Paperwork.

"Hey Jiji how are you?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the kettle to pour himself and his Tou-san some tea fore when he woke up. He placed his Tou-san's tea by the counter as he walked over to the Sandaime and took up a seat.

"I am fine. I am just trying to get some peace and quiet in before I have to go do paper work," The elderly hokage responded. They then sat in silence and sipped their tea. Naruto decided to make a quick breakfast for him and his Tou-san. His Tou-san's tea was getting a little cold so Naruto reheated it as he skinned five fish and put some rice in a pot and let it simmer. He then grabbed a regular pan and let it heat up. Naruto loved to cook. He had watched the servants cook many different types of food, and one day he decided to help. The servants decided to let him do small things before he could cook. He took lessons every day for three months. He could only really cook basic foods. Fish and rice were one of the dishes he could cook. He put some oil in the pan that was heating on the stove. After a couple of seconds he placed the skinned fish onto the pan and took the rice that was fully cooked out. He grabbed two plates and separated the rice into two portions a larger one and a smaller one. He put the larger portion of rice on the plate for his Tou-san and put the other plate for him. When he finished he flipped the fish to cook the other sides. After 7 minutes the fish was done. He put 2 fish on his plate and 3 fish on his Tou-san's. He also grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and divided them on the plates. After that was done he got his Tou-san's tea that was sort of burning his hand. He then walked down the hall. He did not want to barge in so he knocked on the door. He waited some time as he heard shuffling behind the door. Then his Tou-san opened the door. He only had some pants on but this was normal for Naruto.

"Hi Tou-san I made you some breakfast and some tea," Naruto said presenting the food and tea.

"Thank you Naruto you did not have to do this," Asuma said as he ruffled Naruto's grey hair.

"I know I just wanted to," Naruto replied. Asuma had to let go of the door as he grabbed the tea and plate with both of his hands. That is when Naruto saw it. There sitting on his Tou-san's bed was an almost naked Kurenai. All she wore was a black lace braw. Naruto and Kurenai were both shocked. Kurenai quickly covered up as Naruto blushed deeply out of embarrassment.

"Umm Naruto I did not know you were there," said a blushing Kurenai.

"Naruto this is not what it looks like," replied Asuma who was hoping he did not scar his son.

He was glad when Naruto said, "Gomen I did not mean to intrude," He said. He was about to leave when he remembered his food. He turned to Kurenai and bowed as he gave her the plate, "Here Kurenai-san. This was my plate, but I think you should have it as you are a guest."

Kurenai looked at him and she quickly said, "No Naruto you eat it. I can make my own breakfast."

"No I insist," He replied. She nodded her head thank you. Naruto left the room with a faint blush.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later

XXXX

Asuma had just finished escorting Kurenai out, and he was no heading to a field by a big tree in the compound that he knew Naruto loved to meditate there. Naruto was indeed sitting in a half lotus position trying to concentrate on the sounds around him. He felt an essences come towards him. He assumed it was his father. "Hello Tou-san. Has Kurenai san left?" He said while never opening his eyes.

"Yes she left. If you are ready to train follow me," Asuma said. A couple seconds later Naruto jumped up and followed him. They walked into the house and turned down a hall to get to the living room. "Okay this type of training will help you work on your tactical skills," Asuma said while grabbing a board with flat pieces on it and bringing it to the small table that is used for tea. Naruto cleared the table so that his father could put the board on it. "Okay Naruto this game is called Shogi. It has many pieces to it. There are 9 pawns, 2 gold generals, 2 silver generals, 1 rook, 1 bishop, 2 knights, and 2 lances. They all move in specific ways," Asuma said.

XXXX

One boring explanation of the rules later

XXXX

"Okay do you think you can play?" Asuma asked.

"I think so," Naruto replied. Asuma nodded and they set up the board and then started to play. Naruto went first he moved his pawn second to last on his right forward. Asuma mimicked his move but just on the opposite side. This started the game.

XXXX

One almost complete game of Shogi game later

XXXX

Naruto had done well for a kid his age. He managed to capture both of his father's lances, and silver generals, but his father was better. Naruto only had his king and 3 pawns. He moved his pawn forward as a final attempt to capture one of his gold generals to maybe turn the tide of the game. This proved to be futile because his father noticed the opening and quickly took the lone pawn. Naruto knew he was going to lose and conceded by flipping over his king. "Good job Naruto you did better than any five year old could when he plays against an expert. Now we will play Shogi five times a week, but now that we worked on your tactical skills lets work on regular ninjutsu," Asuma said. "Now we will work on regular Ninjutsu but we will also spend half the time studying because Ninjutsu is useless if you do not know when to use them or how much chakra goes into each," Asuma said. "Follow me though we do not want to do Ninjutsu inside the house," Asuma said. Naruto followed Asuma to the clan's chamber of Willows.

When they got there Naruto asked, "What are we going to learn first?"

"I was thinking that you should the three Academy's jutsu's first. They will be easier and if you master them other jutsu's might be easier to learn," Asuma said. Naruto was ecstatic this would be his first jutsu. "Ok now the first jutsu is the **Henge** jutsu. This jutsu allows the user to temporarily take on another appearance. The only downside to it is it is easy to spot. Now these are the proper hand signs Dog Boar Ram," Asuma said. Naruto practiced the hand signs a couple times and performed it. His first attempt went almost good but it could be improved. Naruto forgot his Hitai-ate, red markings, and his grandpa. "Nice try Naruto but you need to remember the small details to because they might be important. You might have a better time doing somebody you have seen many times. Why don't you try me," Asuma said.

"Okay Tou-san," Naruto said. Naruto did the hand signs again. This time he got better results but he was still a long way from mastering it.

"Good Naruto now that you have a good grasp on it we will learn another jutsu. You can practice the **Henge** on your own time. The next jutsu we are going to learn is the **Kawarimi**. This jutsu allows the user to switch with anything in sight. Shinobi mostly switch with a log because there are usually a lot of them in every area. The hand signs are Ram Boar Ox Dog Snake," Naruto observed as his father went through all of the hand signs. He practiced a bit until he was confident he had them correct. Naruto looked around for something to switch with. He saw a log three feet away from him. He performed the jutsu flawlessly standing where he once was a log.

"Naruto that was great. You have a great grasp of the **Kawarimi**, but you are far from mastering it. To master it you have to be able to perform the jutsu without hand signs," Asuma said.

"Yes I did it!" exclaimed a very excited Naruto.

"Hold your horses Naruto you still have one jutsu left. This next one is called the **Bushin jutsu**. It creates illusionary clones that are not tangible. These clones are good for deception which is a Shinobi's greatest weapon. The hand signs are Ram Snake Tiger," Asuma instructed. Naruto did the hand signs perfectly but the result was unsatisfactory. The clone was sickly looking and it rippled a lot giving the illusion away. Naruto looked at it with a face of shame. Asuma saw the clone and started thinking.

"Hmm. This is strange. The only time I saw this ever happen was to Kushina who was the Kyubbi Jinchuuriki at one point. She had a lot of chakra so it was hard for her to grasp this. I think that because Hantā was sealed into you have way too much chakra to do this technique. None the less she was able to make them after major chakra control exercises," Asuma stated. He then looked at his son's confused face. "What?" Asuma asked.

"What are chakra control exercises?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh they are ways to get better at containing your chakra. They allow a person to use chakra and not waste it. The better one's control is the less chakra is wasted. They also boost up chakra reserves for someone with small reserves. There are simple ones and then there are complex ones. The simplest one is sticking a leaf to one's forehead. The most complicated ones are elemental walking. There are several such as Lava walking, Water walking, Waterfall walking, Sand walking, Ice walking, Wind walking or flying, Walking on jagged rocks, Lightening jutsu walking. Each one is difficult to master especially Lava, Lightening, Jagged rock, and Sand walking. Although it might sound fun I do not want you to try any of them unless there is someone next to you especially if you are doing Lava walking and Lightening walking. To safely do it you must have a person who is an expert in Raiton and Katon to make the Lava and Lightening less life threatening. Never the less you will need them badly if you wish to even be able to successfully complete that jutsu," Asuma explained.

"Okay Tou-san what will be the first exercise we do?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto you should start with the more simple ones. Take one leaf from one of the Willows and try to stick it to your head, like this," Asuma said while taking a leaf and sticking it to his head. Naruto went up to one of the Willow trees. He stuck a leaf on his head and applied chakra, but the desired effect did not happen in fact the exact opposite happened. The leaf fired from his head and shredded from the amount of chakra. Naruto stood there surprised. Then Asuma said, "Um I guess this might be difficult why you don't try more leaves. I will wait by one of the trees. When you are done come get me," Asuma stated. While Naruto ran off to collect some leaves Asuma propped himself up against a high branch of a tree, and took an out a lighter, and a pack of cigarettes and happily smoked. Naruto had collected 10 leaves from the surrounding Willows. He applied them two at a time so to not shred them. He put them in several places. Some started to fall off but he just applied a subtle amount of chakra as possible. He was sitting down for ten minutes when he decided to make it harder and try to keep all ten leaves on while walking. He jumped up but immediately 2 leaves fell off. He reattached them and started to walk very slowly. He was heading in the direction of his father. He reached his destination and saw his father sleeping on high branch of a tree with an empty pack of cigarettes and several buds on the ground. Naruto picked up the buds and put them in the empty pack. Then he proceeded to wake up his father. First he tried calling his name then he tried throwing small pebbles at him. Then he thought of a way to get in some practice while waking up his father. He performed the hand signs for the **Kawarimi**, and then he was in the branch while his father fell on his back and abruptly woke up scanning his surroundings.

Naruto yelled, "It is good of you too wake up Tou-san."

"Naruto, why did you do that? If you just called me I would have woke up!" Asuma exclaimed.

"That is just it Tou-san I did call your name, and you did not wake up. Then I tried throwing small rocks at you, and you still did not wake up. I saw this as the only logical way of waking you up," Naruto stated as he jumped down from the branch. "Okay Tou-san I have completed this exercise. What do I do next?" Naruto asked. At that exact moment an alarm went off.

"Uh I do not know about you but I am going to go get lunch. Have fun with your next teacher you will need it," Asuma said as he waved and started to walk into town with both of his hands in his pocket. Naruto did not know what he meant but he took the warning to heart. His next teacher is Anko Mitarashi.

XXXX

30 minutes later at training ground 44

XXXX

Naruto entered training ground 44 through gate 36. He started walking through the forest being careful to not run into any of the forest's inhabitants. He continued to walk until he got the designated area. Since he did not find Anko he decided to meditate in a full lotus position. He sat there before he heard a hissing sound from his right. He instantly jumped out of the as 2 kunai lodged themselves into the ground where he was sitting. Then he assailant came out. "Well you have some reflexes but let's see if you can stand an all out battle," Anko said. She got into her Hebi style and drew two kunai. Naruto had no stance so he just stood there his feet apart and grabbed his Hantā no yumi naifu. Naruto waited not wanting to take the offensive first. Thankfully Anko was very happy to take the first step. Anko ran at half speed towards him. She threw one of her Kunai's which was replaced in an instance. Naruto dodged the first kunai but landed where Anko wanted him to. She quickly closed the gap between them and started throwing punches like each one would give her a stick of dango. Naruto did his best to dodge her punches but he still got hit a lot. He decided that enough was enough and threw one of his own punches it connected with her abdomen. She scuffled back with a big grin. She charged and Naruto leapt in to the air to attempt an axe kick. It would have been successful had Anko not dropped and gave him two swift punches into his chest promptly knocking the air out of him. Then Anko said, "Man you are weak maybe I shouldn't teach you," as she turned and started to walk away. She was stopped by a kunai that nearly sliced her cheek. She turned around to see a standing Naruto with one arm holding his stomach and the other in a throwing position. "You got guts Gaki I like that. I have decided to train you," Anko said.

"Yes," Naruto said jumping around. "Ouch maybe it is not the best time to jump around when I am hurt," said Naruto again.

"Oh you are not hurt. That was not even my top strength," Naruto gapped. Anko noticed this and said with a smirk, "Come on we have to go get you supplies."

"Okay" Naruto replied.

XXXX

10 minutes later in town

XXXX

Anko and Naruto walk into a weapon shop named "The Pointy End First". "Okay Gaki why don't you go look around why I go talk to them man about your supplies," Anko said.

"Okay Anko sensei," Naruto responded. Naruto looked at the weapons. He was currently looking at a Katana when a girl walked up to him and said, "Hello my name is Tenten. Can I help you?"

"Hello Tenten my name is Naruto. I was wondering if you can help me find a secondary weapon for mid to long range fighting," Naruto said.

"Well I would be glad to help you but I need to see your other weapon so that I can match the style," Tenten said.

"Oh okay," Naruto said as he pulled out his two Sais from there pouches on his hip. He twirled them for a bit before handing them to Tenten. Tenten took the Sais and examined them. Her eyes had a light shimmering to them. She was star struck. The craftsmen work was exquisite and they were made out of chakra conductive and protector metal. In simple words the Sais would not break ever and they could be used with chakra.

"Oh my god! Where did you get these? They are so beautiful. And the crafts work is beyond anything anybody in Konoha can make," Tenten asked but it felt more like a command.

"Um they are a family heirloom. I am the last Senju that I know of," He replied. This is where Tenten promptly fainted. Naruto started to freak he did not know what to do. He decided to pick her up. He started to carry Tenten back to the counter bridal style which turned out to be a bad idea.

Anko said, "Oh he is already a lady killer, so what did you do to swoon her?" Anko asked.

"I would also like to know because she is not the type to be easily swooned," asked the bid man behind the counter.

"Um first I showed her my Hantā no yumi naifu so that she can get me another weapon that would be compatible," He said showing the shop keeper the Sais. The shop keeper gaped but Naruto continued, "Then I just told her my last name."

"And your last name would be?" Anko asked.

"Well I was told my last name was Sarutobi but I figured out that my true last name is Senju, and that I am the last one," Naruto said. His last statement got everyone even Anko. They were all on the ground knocked out. Naruto was annoyed now he would have to wait until they woke up to train.

XXXX

10 minutes later

XXXX

Tenten was the first to wake up. She fluttered her eyes a bit. She saw that she was staring at a face with somewhat spiky grey hair. She jumped back, but she relaxed when she just realized it was Naruto.

"Are you okay Tenten-chan"

Tenten was a little flustered because of the chan honorific. Then she answered, "I am good Senju-sama."

"Oh come on Naruto is fine but if you have to use an honorific Naruto-kun is cool," Naruto said wile scratching the back of his head.

"Oh okay Naruto-kun. Just give me a second to get my bearings, and then I can help you," Tenten replied. Naruto said a quick ok and strutted over two the adults who were now just waking up.

"Are you guys all right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we are but after the training is over I need to talk to the Hokage-

XXXX

In the tower

XXXX

The Sandaime was just finishing up the last of the mission reports when he sneezed really loud and all the reports were covered with ink that fell from an ink canister. He screamed loudly "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

XXXX

Back at the shop

XXXX

"-, but don't let your name make you think that I won't go easy on you" Anko finished. Just then Tenten walked in and said, "Okay I am ready now what did you want again?" she asked.

"Oh I wanted a mid to long range weapon that I can use with just one hand. I also want it to be made of chakra conducting metal so I can use my different affinities to do damage" Naruto said.

"Okay that should not be hard. I will go see what we have in stock" She said while she walked away.

"So what are we going to get?" Naruto asked.

"Well we are getting you a pack of Kunai and Shuriken. Then we are getting you some weights to improve your speed. We will start out small with ten pounds on each limb and a five pounder on your torso. Then we get your secondary weapon. After that we could get you a trench coat," Anko said while turning to see Naruto's weird face. "But judging by your face it is a no to the coat. Even so you need more cloths so you should go to the store once that girl gets back with the weapon," Anko said and sure enough Tenten walks out with a weapon.

"Okay Naruto this is Nodaichi sword. It is a mid to long range. Right now it does not have chakra conducting metal, but if we melt it down to a metal alloy then we can mix it with chakra conducting alloy. Also the sheath has a sharpening stone along the walls so every time you sheath it becomes sharp. This will cost a lot though so I hope you have enough money," Tenten said.

"How much will it be Tenten-chan?"

Tenten blushed at this, "It will be 3068 ryo."

"Oh okay that is not a lot for Jiji. Just put in on the Sandaime's tap," He replied.

"Okay Naruto-kun," She said.

As she left to ring up the sword Naruto said, "Okay now that that is over I can go get some training cloths. I will meet you back at the training ground Anko-sensei."

"Wait Naruto when the sword is done if you ever need to train in it I would be glad to help you," Tenten said.

"Awesome. Thanks Tenten-chan," Naruto said not noticing the girl's mild blush.

XXXX

Outside of the shop

XXXX

Naruto walked out of the shop. He walked down the street towards the clothing shop where he saw a boy around his age being thrown out. The kid had tears in his eyes. The owner said, "Now get out DEMON your kind is not welcome here." Something in Naruto's stomach churned he did not like this feeling. He walked over to the boy and noticed it was the boy from Tower yesterday. He started to speak, "Hey your name is Minori right?"

The boy looked up to see my face. At first he squirmed thinking I wanted to injure him, but after I reassured him I was not he spoke, "Minori Uzumaki. That is my name."

"Well Minori why were you thrown out of the shop?" He asked.

"I do not know why everyone is like this. They all seem to hate me except a couple of people and no one will tell me why," Minori said.

"Hmm that is interesting. Well I was just about to buy some cloths do you want me to buy some for you too?" He asked.

"You really would?" he asked giving me a questioning look.

"Yeah just tell me what you want," Naruto replied.

"Okay I want some Anbu pants and a black shirt, and can you buy me enough to last the whole week?" Minori asked.

"Sure I will be back in a little bit," Naruto responded as he walked into the shop. He first got what Minori needed which were seven pairs of Anbu pants and then seven black muscle shirts. Then he looked for his things he liked the blue muscle shirts and he got some jackets. One was dark blue and the other was green. He also got some more Anbu pants for himself and he got two pairs of sandals a black and blue pair. He thought that he had enough so he went to the counter. The owner rung up the items and it came out to 790 ryo. Naruto pulled out the money and paid. He got the items put in bags and then he walked out. Minori was sitting across the street on a tree swing staring of to the left where the academy students were finally getting out with their parents. Naruto walked over there and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Minori looked up and smiled. I handed him his bag and said, "Here you go there are seven pairs of Anbu pants seven black muscle shirts one jacket for the winter and some new blue ninja sandals. I know that you did not ask for the last two but it is always good to plan ahead. Also if you ever need anything just come over to the Sarutobi compound."

Minori just kept smiling as Naruto started to walk to training ground 44. "Wait what is your name?" Minori asked.

"My name is Naruto Sarutobi Senju," Naruto said. Naruto smiled at his new friend, and turned to walk a way not noticing that Minori had gotten up and started to walk behind him.

XXXX

At the entrance of the forest of death

XXXX

Naruto had noticed Minori's presence a long time ago. He finally said, "If you are going to come train with me I might as well give you a warning my sensei is sort of crazy."

Minori was shocked he thought he had hidden pretty well. Now that his cover was blown he ran up to be beside Naruto. "Why is she crazy?" He asked.

"Let's just say that she is a Jonin and we are not even in the academy yet and she will attack like we are the Kage. She also does not care if you get hurt, so if you are going to train with me then stick by me because I have a better chance of getting away from her," Naruto replied. Then he just walked through with Minori right by him. He walked to the center of a clearing and narrowly dodged a kunai that came his way.

"You're late gaki. Who is your new friend?" Anko asked.

"His name is Minori Uzumaki and I met him while I was getting some training cloths. Now when do we start?" Naruto replied.

"We will start when you put these weights on," She said as she threw the 45 pounds of weights on the ground in front of Naruto. "If he is joining for now on we need to get him some weights and the rest of the equipment. Which reminds me here is your new sword," Anko said. Now Naruto was wearing all the weights. He felt extremely heavy. He could not lift his arms for his life. They were so heavy they felt like they were being ripped out of his sockets by just gravity itself. He tried moving but he felt slower than a snail. Then he saw Anko smirked and he knew he made a drastic mistake. He screamed, "Minori run NOW!" he got out as several kunai rushed at him. Naruto tried to dodge as best as he could, but it was no use. Minori also did not come out of it unscathed because he froze when he saw the kunai rip Naruto's flesh. He had gotten cut several times. Naruto after getting some very nasty cuts because he was to slow was starting to get used to his weights. He could now run at half of his normal speed, but what helped the most his he was able to make his arms grab his Nodaichi that was sheathed at his back, and he managed to prevent most of the kunais form slicing his pale skin. He ran towards Minori who was not fairing at all. He had cuts all over his body, but he kept trying to dodge and every time he got knocked down he got back up. Naruto really admired his determination. Anko stopped her volley of kunai and said, "Well you guys passed the dodging section, but just barely now we can go on to the Taijutsu part."

"We only barley passed because you tricked me, and Minori has had no training what so ever," Naruto said.

"Not my fault now let's gets started," Anko said as she rushed towards Naruto. Naruto was prepared for her attacks but because of his lack of speed at the moment he got hit fifty percent of the time. Things got better when Minori joined in because Anko's attention was split between two people instead of one person. Naruto and Minori were tired of defending and they went on the offensive. This proved to be a flaw. Anko just parried all of his attacks and got in a few jabs and thoroughly knocked them both onto the ground. Before she could strike again a buzzer went off. "Hmph you guys are lucky I ran out of time. Naruto you can meet your next sensei at training ground 8. Be there in five minutes," Anko said before she shunshined away. Naruto looked at Minori and said, "Hey do you want to come?" Minori immediately nodded and the two youths made their way towards training ground 8.

XXXX

Training ground 8

XXXX

Naruto and Minori made it to the training ground with just seconds to spare. They waited a couple of seconds before someone shunshined into the training ground. Naruto and Minori saw a pale woman with pale skin with blood red eyes, and had bandages all around her body. "Kurenai-san what are you doing here?" Naruto said with a blush remembering what happened in the morning.

"Actually Anko-san said that I was suppose to help her teach a kid in Genjutsu. I am guessing you are the kid," She replied and then she looked towards the other kid wearing just rags for cloths. (A/N: They did not change into their new cloths) "Hey! Naruto who is your friend?" She asked.

"Oh yeah this is Minori Uzumaki. I met him on my way to train with Anko. Do you mind if he trains with us?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not," Kurenai said. Minori smiled and then Kurenai continued, "Okay now before we begin do either of you know what Genjutsu is and what it does?" She asked. Minori did not do anything, but Naruto raised his hand a little. "Yes Naruto do you have an answer?" she asked.

"I do not have a complete answer but Jiji said, 'Genjutsu is one of the three primary skills of a ninja'," Naruto finished.

"Yes the Hokage is right it is one of the primary skills of a ninja. Since none of you know what it does I will tell you. Genjutsu is a technique in which a person flows chakra into a person's nervous system. Different Genjutsus do different things. I personally like Genjutsus that immobilize people or ones that can show a person's biggest fear. I say this because to Genjutsu users fear is its best friend and worst enemy. Now Genjutsus use up little chakra so you guys might have some trouble because both of you have incredibly large chakra reserves for five year olds. I suggest doing lots of chakra control exercises. Okay the exercises you guys can do on your own. Now I am going to teach you guys to disrupt a Genjutsu. To disrupt a Genjutsu just channel your guy's chakra and expel it or you can get out of it by inducing pain. Like this," Kurenai said while holding her hands in a ram sign and then expelling the chakra. Minori and Naruto took notice on how she did it. "Okay now in order to teach you guys I am going to put you guys under harmless immobilization Genjutsus. At first I will do it in a way that will make it very easy to detect. As you guys get better I will lower the detection rate. After a while if you guys get your chakra control down then I will start to teach you actual Genjutsus," she said. Both boys nodded. "Okay let's start," Kurenai stated.

XXXX

An entire lesson of Genjutsu dispelling later

XXXX

A beeper was the only thing that let them know that they were done for the day. "Okay guys we are done. You both did excellent. Naruto I would say you are better at dispelling Genjutsu because you actually had some education unlike Minori here. Also Minori if you ever want a private lesson just come ask me," she said.

Minori smiled and replied "I would like that."

"Okay off you guys go. Oh before I forget Naruto your next sensei will be at the Sarutobi clan compound in the chamber of Willows. Bye guys," She said before she disappeared with a swirl of green leaves.

"I got to learn that jutsu," Naruto said. "Well are you coming" Naruto said while walking away. Minori quickly caught up.

XXXX

Chamber of willows

XXXX

Naruto and Minori walked into the chamber of Willows and met face to face with a Neko Anbu. The Anbus name was Tenzo. They stopped five feet from the man.

"Hello Neko-san what are we going to learn today?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Um Naruto-Sama I am afraid I cannot teach Minori-san this because he does not have the Kekkei Genkai, but he can stay and watch or I could have him spar with a wood clone," Neko said.

"Um okay. Sorry Minori but this is Kekkei Genkai stuff, but to make your time useful I suggest you spar with the clone to get better at Taijutsu," Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto I will be over by the main Willow I hope you have fun with your Kekei Gunkai training or whatever it is called," Minori said.

"You to Minori and it is Kekkei Genkai," Naruto rebutted as Minori ran off with a perfect wood clone of Neko that he just made.

"Okay Naruto first we are going to see how strong your Mokuton is. To test it you are going to put your hand on this Willow tree. Depending on how strong it is the color will change. The colors will vary from different shades of brown. The highest one is Brown ebony and the weakest is Brown vanilla the darker the better or higher the level. Mine is Brown cocoa. Now just place your hand on the tree," Neko said. Naruto followed Neko's example and placed his hand on the tree and the color turned into such a dark shade of brown it could pass for black. To say Neko was surprised was an understatement. If he did not have the mask Naruto was sure is jaw would be on the ground. "I cannot believe it you have a stronger affinity for Mokuton than me and I have the Shodaime's exact cells!" Neko said.

Then it was Naruto's turn to take a jaw drop, "What do you mean you have my grand uncle's cells in you?"

"Umm well now that the cat is out of the bag I might as well tell you. When I was younger I was playing at the park and the snake Sannin Orochimaru stole me. Several kids and I were to be a part of an experiment. I don't know what he wanted to do but he implanted the Shodaime's cells in us. After the experiment we started to drop like flies. He abandoned us when he though we all died but he was wrong I survived. That is how I have my Mokuton abilities but I cannot pass it down to my kids like you," Neko said.

"I seriously do not like this Orochimaru character. To defile someone like that is disgusting, but also to do it to my grant uncle and the Shodaime. He must be the lowest of scum or below that. He might have invented a new low. I am completely and utterly disgusted. Can we stop talking about him before I get angry?" Naruto said. Neko nodded and continued; "Okay now right now since you just now started chakra control exercises I am going to teach you some more chakra control exercises. The exercise is tree walking. This is one of the 4 Nature Chakra manipulations. This way you can knock out two birds with one stone. You will be working control to not waste chakra, and you will be working on Nature Chakra manipulations which will make your Mokuton jutsu's more effective and powerful and require less chakra. To do this select a tree and get a running start and then send chakra to your feet. Be careful though if you use to little chakra you will fall and if you use too much you will be blown right off of it," Neko said while pulling out a kunai. "Here use this to mark your progress," he said. Naruto took it and pick a rather large Willow and thought, "_Now I do not want to fall or be blown off so I either get it right the first time or I find another way to do it_," Naruto looked at the tree and realized that the running start was to give you distance. He did not know what to do so he put one foot on the tree. Thinking smart about it he tested if he could take the foot off of the Willow. He could so he restarted the process but he added more chakra. He added a little too much and he could his foot embedding in the soft bark. He felt bad that he injured the tree so he took his foot of quickly and almost fell. When he got back up he again lifted his leg he tried to add less chakra. He then again tried to pry his leg of the statuesque tree. He could still do it but he found some resistance. He repeated the process while either adding or taking away chakra until he got it perfect. He then tried to walk a couple steps to test his concentration. When he was satisfied he repeated the whole process with his other foot. When he was confident he would not fall or be blasted from the tree he scaled it. Ten minutes later was now at the bottom of the tree after finishing the problematic task. Naruto walked over to his Mokuton Sensei. He found him meditating under a Willow tree while his clone was still fighting a slowly getting tired Minori. The youths had something in common. They were stamina freaks. Neko opened his eyes as soon as Naruto arrived. "You finished the exercise all ready. Good. We still have half of the time left so I think I will teach you a couple of weak Mokuton jutsu's. The first one is the **Moku Bushin No Jutsu **this jutsu makes a clone out of wood and some of the user's cells. Clones are very sturdy meaning it can take a couple hits. The clones can merge plants and trees. The hand signs are Tiger Dog Snake," Neko stated. Naruto practiced the hand signs. He said the name and a wood clone came to life at his right. What was really surprising is that it was whole unlike the regular **Bushin jutsu**. Naruto guessed because it took more chakra than the Academy jutsu and also it had some of his DNA but he still wanted to master the regular E rank jutsu. "Very good Naruto but you should keep practicing so you can make your clones sturdier and also try practicing having them go into plants or trees," Neko said.

XXXX

1 hour and thirty minutes later

XXXX

Naruto was just finishing up his last lap on the Willow tree when the bell rang. Minori woke up from his nap after two hours of sparring with a jolt. Naruto chuckled at this. Neko quickly made his exit after a quick goodbye. Naruto in the past hour and a half had practiced his one jutsu. When he felt he did efficient practice with that he moved onto the regular chakra control exercise with twenty leaves all over his body while meditating. Then at the end he did 50 up and downs on the tall Willow trees. He was panting slightly. After a five minute break he walked over to Minori. He asked, "Hey Minori I have a couple of hours to myself do you want to go to the park?"

"Minori thought about it for a second and finally said yes. It took them tree minutes to get to the park from the Sarutobi compound. There were several people there. They walked up to the sings. Naruto pushed Minori on it for a while. He noticed the malice filled stares from the parents towards Minori and the kids were avoiding him. At first he was angry that people would treat Minori like that, but Minori did not mind it because he was having fun with his first real friend. They played at the park for about an hour before getting board and deciding to roam the streets. Minori got a lot of icy glares, but he did not mind it as much because Naruto was there. On one of the streets they walked by a man playing what he called a guitar. Naruto and Minori loved the sweet music it produced. They asked the man where they could get one. He said he bought his in a music shop down the road. They left to go get some personal ones. Knowing that Minori would just get kicked out Naruto just went in. Naruto scavenged the isles in search of two guitars that screamed their personalities. He finally decided on a guitar that was blue on the rims but as it got closer to the center it turned a more brown colors to represent his personalities calm and collected but also unmovable like water and earth. For Minori he got a dark green rim guitar that transcends into a lighter or fairer green to show his playful attitude. Naruto paid for them and ran out with them. He gave Minori his and extended an invitation back to house.

Minori accepted and ten minutes later they were in the Sarutobi compound. Naruto said, "Tou-san, Jiji I am home and I brought a guest," Despite his old age the Sandaime got to them first and was joined by Asuma five minutes later.

"Hey Jiji" Minori said.

"Hello Minori. What are you doing here?"

"Owe I meet Naruto earlier in the day and we trained with his Senseis, and after all of that we played at the park. When we were walking around we heard this man playing a guitar and we really liked the music so we bought some for ourselves," He said while showing them. "Then he invited me over so here we are."

"Oh okay well I leave you to it," the elderly man said.

"Guitars eh well if you guys want to learn how to play I can teach you. I have an old guitar in my room," Asuma stated.

"We would love that!" Naruto said as he followed his Tou-san to his room with Minori in tou. The arrived there and Asuma went to a chest and pulled out his fire style guitar. "Okay guys the-"

XXXX

One guitar lesson later

XXXX

Minori and Naruto were finally finished with their lesson. They now knew a few songs and could play them with little to no errors. They weren't masters they were still beginners but with time they would get better. For now though all they wanted was a good night's rest. Naruto lead Minori back home saying that he did not trust the streets at night. When Minori was safely in his house Naruto walked back to the compound to his room where he proceeded to undress himself. First he took of his sword and put it on a pedestal next to his bed. Then he took of his dirty cloths and he put on his pajamas. Then he fell into his bed into a blissful dream until he realized that he had to train with Hantā with his Hantā no yumi naifu and how to control its power.

XXXX

In Naruto's Mindscape

XXXX

Naruto opened his eyes he was standing at the entrance where there was a trident shape fork in the road. He looked to the left which would lead him to Mori and his clan of deer. The one on his right would lead to the cave Pakku and his pack like to sleep. He took the center path to get to Hantā's resting area. He jogged to the clearing where Hantā was currently sleeping on one of the branches of the many trees in the area. His bow and quill of arrows were right next to her shoulders ready to be used if a situation arisen. He went to the tree and tapped it gently. He made enough vibrations to startle Hantā and she quickly had a drawn bow with an arrow aimed at his head. Naruto jumped away and put his hands up in surrender. Hantā the realized who she was threatening and stopped her assault. She then said, "**You know you should not sneak up on a sleeping Celestial Guardian**."

"Yeah but how else am I going to wake you up?" Naruto responded.

"**Whatever I am guessing you are here for some training, so let's go to another clearing so we don't destroy my den**," She said as she turned to walk away. Not wanting to be left behind followed her but at a much slower rate from today's training. They walked for five minutes and stopped in a clearing in the deer territory. Hantā turned around and said, "**Okay now get out the Sais and let's get started**." Naruto grabbed the Sais and connected ready to start the long session of training.

XXXX

After Hantā's Hantā no yumi naifu lesson

XXXX

Naruto was huffing on the ground with dirt smudges on his cloths and scratches outlining his body. Hantā was standing over him grinning. She did not have a scratch on her body and also was not even showing signs of exhaustion. This would be logical because Hantā was a Celestial Guardian and Naruto was just a human. The Celestial Guardian held out her hand and Naruto grabbed it he was then hoisted into the air via Hantā. "**Okay gaki that was a good session but I want you to practice on the outside world to because practice makes perfect**," Hantā said.

Naruto responded with, "Don't worry Hantā-nechan. I will do my best," said in a good guy pose. Hantā smiled at this before sending him back to reality.

XXXX

Outside of Naruto's mindscape

XXXX

Naruto jolted up from being sent back to his world. He looked around and unlike the last time he went into the seal no time had passed. He took this as a gift and closed his eyes for some most needed sleep. Little did he know that the exact thing would happen the next three years of his life.

XXXX

Author's Note: Sorry it took longer to update this chapter. I wanted to make it pretty long. I also just started ninth grade in the beginning of September.


End file.
